Nurse Nessie
by 2lochyness4you
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!Jacob is the bad boy mechanic shop owner and La Push and Fork's biggest player. When Jacob is in a terrible accident his old high school flame is there to nurse him back to health.
1. Angel

**Summary: Jacob is the bad boy mechanic shop owner and La Push and Fork's biggest player. When Jacob is in a terrible accident his old high school flame is there to nurse him back to health. Will they love each other like they used to? Or will she choose her fiancé over Jacob? Rated T for swearing, minor sensuality and violence!**

**CHECK OUT MY POLYVORE FOR HOME AND NURSE NESSIE! link is on my profile!**

* * *

><p><em>If I could be your angel<em>

_Your angel, your angel_

_Protect you from the pain_

_I'll keep you safe from danger_

_You'll never hurt again_

_ I'll be your A N G E L_

_I'm gonna be your A N G E L_

_I'll be your angel_

_A.N.G.E.L – Natasha Bedingfield_

* * *

><p>When I woke up the sun hit my eyes right in the retinas. Perfect. Not only did the hangover add to the headache, but I had work today. I owned the best mechanic shops in Forks and La Push, Washington. Granted there were only two, but we beat Dowling's into the dust when his business went down after I opened up. I wouldn't have opened it if I knew this would bite me in the ass when girls started giving me their numbers and intentionally breaking their cars somehow just to talk to me. Being young and handsome, I took full advantage on all of them, getting one night stands almost every other night. It was a miracle that I didn't have HIV or an STD.<p>

Besides being muscular and good looking, I'd been sleeping with any girl that was remotely interested since my one girlfriend dumped me for getting drunk and sleeping with another girl at a party. Apparently, that girl told _my _girl that she was pregnant by me only a week after spring break when my girlfriend was visiting family in Alaska. She cussed me out and yelled at me all day on that one Saturday. We had fought most of that day. I'd tried to convince her that we had protection and that I was drunk and had no control, but she didn't buy it. Her family took her away from Forks to someplace in Italy because her father had so _conveniently _switched hospitals and then they move to Pennsylvania. She was filthy rich and I was middle class. That was another reason her twin brother and her parents didn't like me. I was a Native American from Washington in a poor-ish area and she was a gorgeous Italian whose father was an ER doctor who made like 200 grand a year.

I loved her gentle curves, her nose and her eyes. She had an awesome body and the longest auburn hair. Since we broke up and after she moved to the other side of the country, I slept with anybody that looked like her.

"Mmmm," the chick next to me groaned. She had long red hair, not like the one that got away, it was straight and had copper highlights, but it was nothing compared to her. The girl here was too curvy for me, and she was tanner than what I liked.

The girl opened her too dark green eyes and put her head back in the pillow. "Turn off the sun," her voice was muffled by the pillow and I got off the bed, naked and shut the curtains. I yawned and got back into bed, headache still intact. The girl lifted her head off the pillow and smiled at me. I ignored her and stared at the ceiling with my right hand behind my head. The girl stroked my chest with her fake tiger claw nails.

I looked at the clock when it said 9:30. Crap, I was gonna be late. I had to cut my time short with this lady.

"Look, you're hot and all but I got to go to work."

"Mmm," she purred. "But you're the boss; just tell them you'll be late." She curled up to my side and she was really starting to piss me off.

"It was just sex," I said bluntly. I got off the bed and took a shower. When I was done, I wrapped a towel and walked to the bedroom to see it vacant. Good, the bitch got the message.

I pulled on my boxers, jeans and wife beater and tied the strings to my hiking boots, then grabbed my leather jacket. I went to the kitchen and got the keys to my Harley and took off. Even though I didn't have breakfast – which was weird 'cause I always eat – I knew I had some stuff I would microwave in the fridge from the office.

I pulled into the La Push Mechanics parking lot – even though I owned one in La Push and one in Forks, I preferred to work close by home, I didn't like Forks because she used to be there – and I walked into the building to open up. After Quil, Embry, Jared, Brady and Collin showed up we started the day.

* * *

><p>It was a blur of girls, again, but one in particular really weirded me out. She showed up in a blue Chrysler and stared at me like she saw Avatar. I really tried so hard not to laugh.<p>

"Hey, so what's the problem?" I asked.

The lady completely ignored the question and asked, "Why did you take your motorcycle here?"

What the hell? How did the creeper know I had my bike with me? "Because I felt like it," the way I answered it sounded more like a question.

"Well don't use it tonight," she urged with her ice blue eyes looking at me seriously. She was average height, red curly hair and olive skin. "It could kill you. Even though you'll make it, she doesn't need you right now."

"What the fu – you know what? I'll fix your car as long as you don't talk shit."

"It's an oil change and I'm not talking shit. I'll be back in a half an hour." And with that, she left. I thought about her curls and how my girl hated her curls while I fixed the weirdo's car. I couldn't understand why she hated those curls. But I loved them on her.

It wasn't like I didn't _try _to catch her plane before she left to Pennsylvania, but she didn't want me to follow her. I didn't follow her orders and I went to the airport in Seattle. It was only two minutes before the flight and I thought I could catch up with her, but she'd already boarded the plane and I was too late.

I bet she was in medical school right now or something. She wanted to be a pediatrician. Her brother on the other hand wanted to be a cancer doctor, an oncologist. I even saw him when I was on Yahoo! one day. I hated her brother's guts for being so righteous.

I got the oil change done no problem and the girl came back and told me to "watch out" before she drove away.

It was a long freaking day and I closed up at seven. In true Washington weather, the wind started to pick up and started to get colder. I was about less than a mile away from home and it was dark. The sidewalks were filled with people and the street was surrounded by stores. There was a stop light and I saw it right in front of me for only two seconds. It was a car headed right for me. All of the sudden when we collided, the bike flipped backwards and fell on my right side.

"_AHHHHH!" _I screamed in pain. My head was throbbing and I could feel anything on my right. The girl was right, and I probably wasn't going to survive. I kept screaming though my clench teeth. I could see my vision start to blacken. I heard people screaming and yelling to call 911.

Before I completely blacked out, only one thing went through my mind. It was when I was looking at my girl and when I said it for the first time.

_I love you. I love you so much._

_I'm so, so sorry._

And then it was black.

* * *

><p>The pain ended but I could tell I couldn't be dead. The annoying beeping noise kept going and I thought for only one, small second that I was dreaming. But I knew I wasn't. So the ambulance must have made it . . . Right?<p>

_I can't be dead, I can't be dead, _I kept chanting in my head almost like the little train that could.

"Jacob," I heard a purely sweet, soft bell voice. "You have _got _to wake up for me." The woman sighed. "Please."

I _wanted _to wake up to the voice. I _needed _to open my eyes and see who this angel was. I gathered up all of the strength I had at that moment and opened my eyes.

My vision was foggy at first up it eventually saw the woman clearly, perched on the side of my bed. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her head was down. Her skin was peachy. I smiled despite the pain. This was really my angel.

I mustered up the rest of my energy and rasped out, "Nessie."

Nessie's head shot up right away and she smiled. "Jake," she breathed out a little laugh. "You're okay."

She cupped my cheek with the familiar heat of her hand. She was dressed in a blue nurse outfit with a stethoscope around her neck. She had diamond stud earrings on and she still had the straight, pearly white teeth I remembered. I felt something ruff on one of her fingers but I tried to ignore it and smiled back at her.

I sighed and whispered," I hope we don't always have to meet like this."

She breathed out another little laugh and said," You're not funny, Jake."

My heart swelled and then skipped a beat and the heart monitor picked it up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ness, I feel perfect."

"You're not funny," she repeated while she shook her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Nessie looked down and I could tell the water works were coming. She sniffed and whimpered. I wished I could wipe her tears away, instead of being in this hospital bed with no movement and have fifty-something tube hooked to me.

I tried to comfort her. But I couldn't get the chance when she asked, "Why didn't you come for me?"

I didn't pretend to misunderstand. "I thought you didn't want me to."

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry for acting stupid," she sniffled.

"No, you didn't do anything, I did." My protest seemed to be working when she looked at me like she would never see me again.

"I looked at your medical history and Heidi's. I should have believed you; you really didn't get her pregnant. I'm sorry I judged you."

"Thanks Ness. So . . . can you tell me what happened?" As much as I loved being in front of her, talking to her again, I really wanted to know what happened.

"Well, you remember the car accident right?" I nodded. "Well, they called 911 about a thousand times and they got to you in time but you were unresponsive but your heart was working. After surgery, the doctor left it up to me to make sure you were taken care of because you would be around someone you knew. You know, so that maybe you wouldn't go into shock."

"So what's wrong with me?"

"Jake, it's . . . a lot. You're right side is almost crushed but thankfully you're blood flow is still going by some miracle. You have about four broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken nose – so there's a cast on that . . . and . . ." Nessie trailed off and looked down with her beautiful green eyes.

"Well, what else?" I urged.

"Jake, your right leg is somewhat of a dead weight. It's going to take a while but we need to see if it's going to have to be amputated."

I honestly didn't know how to react to that. Was my leg going to be amputated? How am I going to get back on my feet? If everything went well, was I ever going to see Nessie again? What would happen to us? I needed time alone.

I closed my eyes and whispered," I'm tired Ness."

"Okay," she whispered back, "rest and I'll be right back, okay?" I felt her thumb lightly stroke my cheek.

"Promise?" I felt myself start to drift off slowly. I felt her hand remove itself from my face and I felt her lips kiss my forehead. The touch ignited sparks all throughout my body.

"I promise Jake," she whispered back. I felt her weight get off the bed and she walked out of the room and I heard the door slam shut. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up again feeling better than the day before, but I hadn't seen Nessie all afternoon. I worried than she was just a figment of my imagination, but it felt too real to be. So I asked the nurse than was attending me in the afternoon.<p>

"Oh she's new here. Well, not the town but the hospital. She came back because her fiancé had business in Forks. But eventually they'll move to Brazil within the next month or so."

_FIANCE! _Nessie was _engaged_! What the hell? She was going to move to Brazil? Why?

"Sh- she's engaged?" I knew the answer, but I need to hear it from the head nurse.

"Yep, he's handsome that man. His father owns this hospital in fact, most of them in Washington. Her fiancé is a researcher at St. Jude's and her brother set them up. That girl tells me everything, I tell you, everything."

Her brother set them up? Of course Edward would that dick. He loathed me from the second he walked into the Washington border. The second I started dating his twin, he all but lost his mind. Whenever we were on dates he would always bug her, calling her with some stupid excuse to come home early. The second he found out I screwed Heidi was when he found the perfect opportunity to show Nessie how bad I was for her. Like poisonous air in her lungs. He thought I would knock her up and get some excuse to be rich. His stereotypes of me were completely ridiculous. Their relationship was strained after we'd started dating.

Edward always kept the boys from Nessie and made sure that she was completely off limits to almost everyone. There was even a rumor going around the high school that they were screwing each other. It completely disgusted me. He was desperate to show Ness how bad I was. Because I had a tattoo of a howling wolf, he came up with the HIV lie. Then, there was the, "Oh, he put an Indian spell on you!" exaggeration. Even their parents thought he was crazy.

Mrs. Cullen was the sweetest person to me whenever I came over. Her cooking was great too. Mr. Cullen though, he was a little weary of me because Nessie had never really dated anybody before, then again, I wouldn't blame him if I had a daughter. Mr. Cullen always had something polite about him but after the whole incident with Heidi, he told me that if I came within a mile of Nessie's house, he would grab his gun and shoot me.

Eventually the nurse left after she gave me lunch and refilled the IV and did a small checkup – for pain or nightmare and all that shit – she went to get my family from the waiting room. They were there for almost two whole days. Even Rebecca was here from Florida with her husband and her one kid. She was pregnant again with a little girl this time.

Her first kid was Anthony, my god son, and he had more energy than a cheetah/ jack rabbit combined. Rachel didn't have kids yet because she got married last year to Paul Lahote and had complications with kids do they agreed to do IVF sometime later in the month in Chicago, Illinois. Rebecca on the other hand was fertile and got married almost five years ago to a surfer/ surf shop business owner when she went to Hawaii for collage. Anthony was three and looked a lot like his dad but his mom was still in him.

My dad was confined to a wheel chair due to diabetes and passed away about three years ago and my mother died in a car accident when I was around sixteen. I was depressed around that time and it was what drew Nessie to me in senior year when she moved to town. She had something about her that made her want to care no matter how many countless times I tried, but failed, to push her away. I fell in love with her more and more whenever she tried to comfort me after school. She was pushy which I didn't like but she yelled at me one day after school and my eyes finally opened to what kind of goddess was in front of me.

I heard the wooden door creak open. "Unca Jay!"

Anthony got swooped up in his dad's arms, Solomon Finar. "Hey little man, what's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sol, I feel peachy." He chuckled at the joke but Rebecca smacked the back to his head. He mumbled and ouch and they all walked over to the sides of my bed.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! I told you that motorcycle was dangerous but did you listen to me? NO!" Rachel started ranting at me for being careless for the next five minutes until Paul told her to calm down.

The next hour was filled with catching up. The subject of Nessie wasn't even brought up and I was glad that pain was spared for a little while. I knew from the head nurse after she came back to tell them that visiting hours were over, that I would get to see Nessie tomorrow. I would ask her everything then.

I drifted off sometime after dinner in a black, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd I do?<strong>

**REVIEW! This isn't really a novel or anything it's a novella of some sorts and I'll try to work on Home at the same time.**


	2. I Miss You

**The guy who plays Nahuel is J.D. PARDO. Im really SORRY! **

**BTW should i update more often and let the chapters be SHORTER or update later so the chapters will be LONGER**

**VOTE! COMMENT! PM ME WHATEVER! **

* * *

><p><strong>To see you when I wake up, is a gift I didn't think could be real<br>To know that you feel the same, as I do, is a Three-fold utopian dream  
>You do something to me<br>That I can't explain  
>So would I be out of line, If I said<br>I miss you.  
>I see your picture, I smell your skin on, the empty pillow next to mine<br>You have only been gone ten days, but already I am wasting away  
>I know I'll see you again<br>Whether far or soon  
>But I need you to know, that I care<br>And I miss you  
><strong>

**I miss you - Incubus**

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV<strong>

This wasn't supposed to happen. I should have been in Rio de Janeiro by now celebrating my honeymoon with Nahuel. Instead, I ended up postponing the wedding after my cousin, Irina Denali, died in a small town in Italy to see a fashion show. She was murdered after a kidnapping from an Italian mob two weeks before I was supposed to get married. The whole family was in mourning, so I bumped up the date to the same day next year.

Nahuel was in Washington for business for the rest of the year and part of January to promote St. Jude's Children's Research Hospital for donations from schools and local businesses. We were currently renting a penthouse close to Forks, simpler than the other one in Seattle. Since I'd already graduated and since we were going to be here for a while, I figured I'd get a job at the Forks General Hospital.

It had been a normal day a work and then we received at least fifty three different calls all to the same location about a man on a motorcycle that had been hit by a car on a four way intersection in La Push. Naturally, I would be waiting by the door for the ambulance to arrive and run the gurney to the ER with three other nurses to give an IV, give quick evaluation and to help stabilize the patient.

When the ambulance had arrived, I helped one of the EMTs get the gurney out. When I saw the patients face, I felt my heart stop.

Jacob! It was Jacob? _My Jacob_?

I shuttered over the hot stove thinking about how vulnerable Jacob looked. I cried for five days straight when he was unconscious in the ICU. Until Jacob woke up, we had no idea if he would be alright or not. When Heidi had told me that she was pregnant with Jacob's child –which I later found was a lie – I had wished something awful would happen to him and then only several days ago did he get hit by a car.

I sighed and poured the cheddar and ham mixture into the open egg and flipped the other half of the egg making it into an omelet and left it there for at least three minutes before I took the egg with the spatula and put it on the plate after I shut off the stove. I put the plate on the table along with the waffles, French toast, bacon and turkey sausage.

I poured coffee in Nahuel's mug and orange juice in mine. He came into the dining room fixing his tie. I looked at his tanned skin and dark cropped hair. Nahuel and Jacob could have easily passed as brothers. The only things that separated them were their eyes, noses and few other things. Jacob's eyes were hazel and Nahuel's eyes were dark brown. Jacob's nose was wider – which oddly, not only fit him, but it made him look younger, cuter in a way – and Nahuel's was more sharp and defined. Jacob's mouth was plumb and somewhat pouty and Nahuel's lips were more rounded and a faded pink actually. Although Jacob's skin was more russet than tanned, I had to admit Native American's were different than everyone else in the looks and speech department. But then again, they were both Natives. Nahuel was Native to Chile –the Mapuche – and Jacob was Quileute.

Nahuel's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you looking at?"

I suddenly snapped out of my stupor as I blinked and shook my head, trying to clear it, "Oh, uh, nothing, nothing."

Nahuel smirked and walked to me and wrapped his arms around me, pecking me on the lips. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I did love Nahuel; there was no doubt about that. But with Jacob re-entering my life, would things still be this way? Maybe it was the best for Jacob and I to remain friends since I was getting married January of next year.

Despite being a traditional but modern bride, I wanted to walk down the aisle with my Dad, but also with Edward. I loved having Edward wherever I was because I felt full, unlike now where he was almost halfway across the country.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Ren," he said.

"What?" I pulled back to look at him.

"You know the one in the hospital."

I couldn't hold it back anymore. My failed attempt and crushing my lips together to keep that escaped whimper didn't last long. I choked out sob and put my head on his shoulder. I cried out of relief and fear. I cried until my head started hurting, all the while Nahuel was rubbing circles on my back and trying to soothe me the best possible.

When my childish sobbing ended, I pulled away and looked at the mascaraed mess on the shoulder of his crisp white shirt.

"I'm so sorry Nahuel," I sniffed.

"It's ok, Ren, I have twenty just like this one," he assured. I kissed my lips again and I smiled a little, "I'm going to change and I'll be right back for breakfast." He poked the tip of my nose, smiling and went back to our huge room to get another shirt from our huge walk-in closet.

I sat down and started to eat the warm omelet and sip the orange juice. After Nahuel and I finished breakfast, I dressed in my black scrubs with a gray shirt underneath and put on my black shoes and my gray and black sweatshirt. I grabbed my brown bag that carried my disarray of money, check books, my iPhone 4, a tiny little book of old photos, my Nicolas Sparks book for my break–speaking of which, I really had no idea which one I threw in there, I have a lot of Nicolas Sparks' books – credit cards, and I think my iPad may have been in there; okay, point is, my bag looks like the inside of a washing machine.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, this always happened, I promise to clean my bag one day, and three months later is when I actually do it. I looked down at the bag, it's been worse, but it looks like I have a good two and a half months. At least I could get the zipper closed on it this time. I headed downstairs and took the elevator four floors down. I walked quickly to my Audi r8. It was at least a fifteen minute drive to the hospital. Just fifteen minutes before I could see Jacob and check on him. He was wide awake.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," he replied.

"How are you today?"

"Bad."

"Why?" I was instantly concerned. Was he hurting? Was he bleeding internally? What the hell went wrong?

"I looked in a mirror," he grinned. "It broke."

I sighed in relief then smiled. "You don't look that bad." On the contrary, he was quite sexy in high school. He had that gorgeous tan skin . . . and those lips . . . his eyes, oh GOD, and his six pa – wait! What the hell? I'm freaking engaged!

"Ness," he said, breaking me from my thoughts, "I look like a freaking mummy."

I laughed. "Anyways I have to get back to work. I've been really busy lately, but I'll come back later."

I barely got the door open before he said, "Yeah, wedding planning must be a bitch."

My eyes widened and my whole body froze. "Wh – who told you?"

"Some other nurse. Thank you so much for that by the way. I had to hear from someone else that my ex is getting married," his voice was filled with sarcasm and hate.

I turned, "Jacob, I am so sorry. I didn't know how you would take it."

"Not well." He rolled his eyes.

"I can see that – "

"You know what? Go."

I left.

**JPOV**

I just told her to leave. I didn't make her stay. I realize that that was a mistake. I shouldn't have . . . but I know I absolutely no chance. I know her, she wouldn't leave him. She was like that; she couldn't bear to hurt somebody.

So I hurt her.

I still remembered that day when she came over to my house.

_She looked so sad; there were tears in her eyes._

"_I have to go to this stupid gala dinner and the second I turn my back you hook up with _Heidi? Heidi of all people!_" _

"_Ness, it's not what you think." The second those words left my mouth she slapped me across the face._

"_I loved you Jacob." Loved. Not love. Past tense. "I thought you were a good guy. I didn't believe all those stupid rumors about you hooking up with just about every slut in school. But you know what? You're just as bad as they say."_

"_Ness I was drunk!"_

"_Oh," she said, voice filled with venom. "Well then that just makes everything so much fucking better!"_

"_Nessie, I love you. I never did it to hurt you!"_

"_Really Jacob? Then why?" _

"_I did it because . . . I – I was . . . I . . . God! I don't know!"_

"_So why did you say didn't want to hurt me?"_

"_Because I don't!"_

"_Really? Because I'm hurting Jacob! It hurts!" She started crying._

"_No!" I put both my hands one her face. "I swear it meant _nothing_."_

"_You KNOCKED UP HIEDI! HOW COULD IT NOT MEAN ANYTHING?" _

_All I heard was knocked up and Hiedi. _

"_No, Nessie, if she's telling you that it's just a lie."_

"_Did you remember using a condom Jacob?"_

"_. . . Yeah . . ." Honestly, I had no clue._

_She punched me in the face this time and God hurt. She clutched her fist with her other hand. "YOU LIAR!"_

"_Nessie, Nessie, we can work this out. You and me remember? You and me against the world."_

"_No. Just you . . ." She looked at me. Tears streaming down her face. "Just you . . . because I'm leaving. I don't want you near me."_

_I just stood there . . . and did nothing while she walked away. _

I snapped out of it. It was dark outside. How long was I asleep?

I heard movement next to me and saw Nessie refilling my IV.

"Hey," I breathed.

She didn't say anything.

"Ness . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I've heard that before," she murmured.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it Jake."

"Well, then let's talk about something else," I urged. "Do you still suck at sports?"

She giggled. "Yes, I accidentally hit my mom in the head last year playing volleyball."

I smiled. "You hit me a thousand times with that damn volleyball. Somehow it always landed on my face. Remember that one time you threw a football and it accidentally hit Jared's nuts?"

She threw her head back and laughed. It sounded like music to my ears. "That was hilarious. But I felt bad!"

"It's okay, he and his wife have a son."

"Wow Jared? A dad? Seriously? Is this the same Jared who thought the government had secret ninja alien spies?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, that Jared."

"He got married?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh god and she said yes? Did he like . . .torture her or something?"

"Nope."

"Was she crazy?"

"Crazy about him."

"Kim?"

"Yep."

"Aw that's cute."

"As cute as a dirty diaper can be."

We both laughed. Mine was a little bit restrained for two reasons. One, because of my stitches. Two, because . . . that could have been us. Us with kids and nice house and a dog and everything. Us with no problems.

"Do you have pictures?" She asked.

"Yeah, on my phone."

"Okay." She grabbed the phone from this counter that had a bunch of drawers.

She started playing around with it until she went, "Oh my God! He's so precious!"

I grinned. "His name is Andy."

"Jared, Kim and Andy? That's so sweet," she crooned.

For once in my life, I hated Jared.

He had everything I wanted.

And everything I wanted was standing so close to me, but so far away.

* * *

><p>yes cliffhangerish don't hate on me!<p> 


End file.
